Attack on Titan: Revelations
by AustinxMartin
Summary: After the Fall of Wall Maria, Markus and Uroah are left homeless, broken, and with nothing but a vengeance. The two element users join the military to not just hunt down the elementals that destroyed their home, but also to hone their powers and will. (OC'S and SI-OC, Possible pairings later down the line.)
1. Fall of Wall Maria

**Disclaimer: All content belongs to their respective owners, I own nothing but an OC or two.**

 **So as you can imagine, Attack on Titan was second place in the poll so this will be the second story I'm writing. Before we start, I admit myself that I am no Attack on Titan expert so there may or may not be changes in some events although they shouldn't affect the grand scheme of things. There's not really much else to say here so enjoy Attack on Titan: Revelations.**

 **Fall of Wall Maria**

*Ontario District, West side of Wall Maria [Year 845]*

It was a peaceful and calm day in Ontario District, the streets were crowded with both civilians and soldiers alike (Garrisons and Scouts).

Ontario was one of the more peaceful districts, even with the fact that its along Wall Maria.

It has sizable defenses against titan skirmishes, prosperous economy and resources, and non-corrupt military and officials which could make it better than even Wall Sina Districts.

Not just that, many recruits for the military come from Ontario District, including famous officers like Leonardo Crossford from the Scouts and Jayden Meadows of the Military Police, one of the better officers there.

The Districts citizens had recently welcomed back the Survey Corps from another expedition, lead by Section Commander Leonardo Crossford. The expedition of the west hadn't really been gainful, but the casualties were fewer than the one lead by Commander Keith Shadis South.

After gathering their bearings, the Scouts left for Krolva District but Leonardo stayed back, instead traveling to an above average house close-ish to Ontario District Headquarters. That house was the Crossford household.

Quickly after entering, the man was tackled by a familiar short-black haired 9 year old son.

"Dad!" The young boy exclaimed which attracted the attention of the three other residents.

Two of them looked no more than a year older than the boy, one was a boy with shaggy brown hair and brown eyes and the other was a girl with long brown hair with a blue streak down the left side of her face, she, like her mother, had hazel eyes in contrast to the two boys and mans brown. All members of the family of five had tanned skin which was a bit uncommon within the districts of Wall Maria.

After embracing and kissing the children, he turned to his wife, Sophia, who had asked "Anything at all from this expedition?"

"Ugh, no. And the casualties were a bit too high for comfort all around the districts. Commander Shadis is really torn up about it. Heard he broke down in Shiganshina." Leonardo reported. "He did talk to me earlier and warned me that he would probably step down soon"

"Well if thats the case, then your gonna have to step up"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not stepping up, I'm fine with being a Section Commander."

"Hey, If I don't urge you, these kids will when they finally join the Military"

"You know how I feel about Markus joining the military" Leonardo worried directing his attention to the shaggy brown-haired boy.

As you might have noticed, Leonardo is one of the few people that has knowledge of elemental abilities being passed through humans. When one human dies it usually would go to the person of a younger generation who they trained or had a connection with, like the fire element being passed down every other generation of Crossfords. Other than that, the power goes to someone random, which is how Shia eventually inherited her wind abilities. "We still need to teach him how to control his fire abilities and if he reveals them to the world, what will they think of him?"

"Hey, Markus is a fast learner like Shia and we've almost got her wind abilities under control and humanity will more than likely welcome him as a trump card against the Titans, well the humans who actually have sense" Sophia encouraged, directing her spite towards the corrupt MP's.

"Are you talking about Mark and Shia's powers again?" Asked Klaus, the youngest Crossford, a bit discouraged. Could you blame him? He was the only sibling who didn't have powers.

The parents looked to the youngest child sadly, then Sophia had an idea.

"Well after your sister and brother control their powers, I will help you train and use weapons. I can even help you make your own sword's that won't break, not like the military's swords. You could even have your own personal stash of weapons." she suggested.

"Whoa really? Thanks Mom! Your the best!" Klaus said excitedly, though the other two scowled.

"Mom, why do you always give Klaus the good stuff and extra training?" Shia complained. Markus agreed "Yeah, he even gets his own weapons?"

Leonardo chuckled "Well lets be fair, when you two are advanced enough you can do incredible things. Shia you could make your own wind gusts incase you run out of gas so you can basically fly infinitely. Markus you can make your own swords out of fire if you wanted"

"Still..." the siblings retorted, running out of excuses. Leonardo laughed as did the rest of the family.

Alas, the fun moment was cut short by a sudden earthquake the ruptured the entire district. The quake threw Leonardo off balance and the kids fell to the floor.

"The hell? There wasn't supposed to be another earthquake here for at least a while" Leonardo questioned.

The Section Commander ran outside to see nothing except the district rumbling and buildings on the verge of falling.

Then a man in a green hood skiing on a wave of earth down the street, heading towards the outer gate. Wait, skiing on earth? It definitely wasn't winter and people didn't have superhuman abilities, except the 11 element users. Which lead to the conclusion of then man being the earth manipulator.

Quickly, Leo strapped on his ODM gear and readied his blades. "What in the world is going on?" Sophia asked worriedly.

"Another element user. Listen, I wan't you to gather the children and anything else of value from this house and head towards the inner gate. Don't worry, I'll catch up with you all later" Leo ordered before flying off in pursuit of the hooded man.

Unfortunately, Leonardo was too late. The hooded figure erupted an obelisk from the ground to boost him up and over the wall, quickly manipulating the obelisk pieces to stun the titans within the vicinity of the wall, for safe measure he shot the pieces at bullet-like speeds at the disoriented Garrison soldiers, stunning them and killing more than a few

He slid down the wall's side and when he landed, he took a stance like he was gathering all of his power and will. He then ran towards the front gate and threw both fists toward the wall, connecting with the outer gate.

The gate shook and cracked and then finally, the outer gate of Ontario District, exploded and came crashing down. **(A/N: Similar to the scene when the Dai Li brought down the walls of Ba Sing Se.)**

The pieces of debris impacted areas of the district and blew away Garrison soldiers and cannons alike.

The hooded man was engulfed in earth, and then was no more.

"Th- Th- the wall... it's gone?" Were the words of some civilians and soldiers. The reality set in on the more panicked one's who were flailing around screaming "WERE ALL GONNA DIE, THE TITANS ARE GONNA GET IN!"

Then the whole district erupted into chaos when the first titan, stepped through the gates. It was quickly dispatched by Leonardo but when he took it down, three more took its place.

Pretty soon, the whole front half of the District was overrun by Titans. The Garrison fought hard to defend the people but with the Scouts gone, which made up about 50% of Ontario's defenses, they simply couldn't save them all.

At this point, the Crossfords were already getting ready to leave the district and head to Krolva District of Wall Rose by horseback. Even then, they could still hear the screams of soldiers and civilians alike, getting devoured by the man eating giants, which haunted them for the rest of their lives, Klaus and Shia was frozen in fear while Markus was trying his best to help his mother ready the horses and supplies, but after witnessing the destruction of his home he had known for the past 10 years, he simply couldn't give his full attention.

Shortly after, Leonardo landed next to them, blood still evaporating off of him while other blood remained. "I have some connections in Wall Rose that could get us some temporary shelter. That will suffice as a replacement home for now." Leonardo explained, slightly shouting over the evacuation of people on the boats. Some even jumped in the water and swam to Krolva, it was a long way but it beats getting eaten by Titans.

As they rode away from the calamity that was Ontario District, Markus asked worriedly "Mom, what are we gonna do now? Our home is gone and the Titans are gonna get in"

"Don't worry for now, they still haven't gotten through the inner gate" Sophia reassured. Oh how wrong she was.

* * *

The Crossfords weren't the only ones escaping from the district on horseback.

Uroah Meadows and her falcon, Pidge, were riding away from the chaos, going to meet her mother and brother in the Utopia district in Wall Rose. She saw all of the chaos, her father was one of the Garrison soldiers in the middle guard so she wasn't sure if her dad would survive.

Not that she wanted to abandon him. She pleaded with all of her heart for her dad to forsake his duty and to come with her to Utopia.

Truthfully she didn't even know which direction Utopia was but luckily for her she would come across two other horses carrying a total of five people. She immediately recognized Markus as one of the 5. The two were childhood friends and often went to the same schools and training classes together.

After conversing for a bit it was agreed upon that after the Crossfords got to Krolva District, Leo would take Uroah to Utopia.

Before taking off the all felt a rumble in the earth and looked back to the ruined city that was the Western District of Wall Maria.

* * *

*Street leading to the inner gate, Ontario District*

Another hooded man with a familiar green cloak stood in the street, ignoring the Titans around him. He pointed the palm of his hands to the ground and the earth heated to lava.

"What in the world is he doing?" A Garrison soldier at the end of the street wondered, arming the cannons at the same time.

As soon as he had enough lava, he shot forward, skiing on the lava along the way. The soldiers fired cannons at him but the man just deflected the fire away with Lava spouts.

"No, No, No. Close the gate!" The soldier shouted. "Close it! Close it!". The inner gate started to shut as fast as it can.

Then as soon as the man got close enough, he threw his arms forward and all of the gathered lava flew forward like a lava beam and absolutely destroyed the inner gate of Wall Maria.

The soldiers within the vicinity were burned to death by the lava and the wall came crumbling down.

The evacuators saw it, the soldiers saw it, even the Crossfords and Uroah saw it.

The man in question disappeared in a flare of lava as the reality of the situation began to sink in on the humans.

Wall Maria was compromised, the Titans had broken through and there were two element manipulators on the prowl.

All hell was about to break loose.

 **And done. Hey that was the longest chapter** **I've done so don't get used to it, yet at least. But first to talk about some things.**

 **1: As far as my AOT knowledge goes, I haven't read the manga but I do know some events that happen in the future, like Armin becoming the Colossal Titan.**

 **2: I'm gonna go off the anime version of things such as the names of characters and things (like Sheena is Sina).**

 **3: I made up names for the unnamed North, West, and East Districts of Wall Maria. Ontario is West, Xelium is North, and Chelia is East. Chelia won't be prominent but Xelium and Ontario will.**

 **4: I know the events that happen in season 3 but I haven't actually watched it yet so I'll try my best. Also after this story reaches the end of season 2 (If it reaches that far), things such as events might get a little blurry so bear with me.**

 **5: Only 11 of the 15 elements will be in this story. The following list are the elements cut and the reason why,**

 **Light - not really needed**

 **Dark - Again not really needed like Light**

 **Balance - I'm on the fence with this one, I'll decide for or against sooner or later**

 **Slash - It's hard to insert this element when its not locked with a weapon unlike the Fire Emblem series so it seams a little unnecessary.**

 **I think thats it for now. Questions, Comments, Advice,** **Criticism? Please Review it or PM me. Also check out my other stories and see y'all later.**


	2. Aftermath of Ontario

**Just realized its getting annoying just writing out the disclaimer over and over again so from this point on I'm not writing it. It's gonna be on the first chapter if you need it. Oh yeah and to clear somethings up, sometimes I might alternate between the names of some things like Nile** **Dok will be Dok and not Dawk.**

 **Aftermath of Ontario**

Humanity was devastated after the fall of Wall Maria. Ontario District in the West and Shiganshina District in the South had been breached, Shiganshina by the now named Colossal and Armored Titans and Ontario by two unnamed men who have the ability to control elements of Lava and Earth.

The news of the fall spread around quickly. The Eastern District, Chelia district evacuated to Karanes in Wall Rose and completely locked down the doomed district. Chelia District now looks like a empty ghost town and the district was locked down so no titans could get in and it could hopefully be used as a military base for the scouts.

Xelium District in the North wasn't one to be pushed over. They remained in the district and decided to fight back. They have done a great job at it, repelling the Titans that wandered too far north and successfully constructing a fence of sorts signifying the end of human territory before the natural barriers like the cold and mountains faded.

Most citizens of Xelium moved to Utopia District in Wall Rose for safe measure so Xelium has become a military base city of sorts.

Thousands of people died in the event and with the huge influx of refugees and the massive loss of land, a food shortage was just on the horizon. To make matters even worse Commander Keith Shadis had resigned as Scout Regiment commander so the leadership passed to Erwin Smith.

Before that though, the government issued an _'Operation to Reclaim Wall Maria'_ and refugees were involved, given little to no training and sent out to combat the titans. A whole 20% of the population went out under this expedition, and only a few hundred made it back alive.

The Operation was deemed a colossal failure but the only positive that came out of it was the food shortage was more manageable so humanity preserved.

Section Commander Leonardo Crossford was promoted to Sub-Commander of the Scout Regiment to help preserve morale so to make up for the time her children lost with their father Section Commander Sophia Crossford temporarily resigned until her three children were old enough to join the military.

Humanity's morale was at an all time low but some believed otherwise, others driven by their ambitions and goals.

* * *

 _[Early 847, Orvud District, North Wall Sina]_

"There goes another one" commented one of the two men at the scene.

A little context for you, there had been a recent string of assassinations, specifically officers of the military and government officials. All either had a stab mark in their necks or backs or they had been radiating some electrical energy like they had a heart attack.

All that was known is that it was the same assassin every time and it seemed to be masculine, which barely helped things. Even Jayden Meadows and his squad which was considered one of the best Military Police Squads of Humanity, wasn't able to track him down. Which meant there was only one person left that could possibly have a chance at tracking down this rouge assassin.

A knock at the door and in came the brown-haired MP himself. He stopped, examined the scene and started collecting data.

One of the two present MP officers stared in confusion "What do you think your doing?"

"Collecting the data and information for Denova. C'mon officers, you should know the routine at this point" Jayden responded matter-of-factly. Jayden was the only person who actually knew the great detective personally. "I've already given the order to Commander Dok to restrict the area so no one not even MP's can be near the scene. Denova want's to look at the scene himself" Jayden clarified.

Then without anymore words, he left with what little he had, leaving the two officers baffled.

 _[The Same Day, Remote Village, Within Wall Rose]_

Jayden dismounted his horse rushing to a sizable house within the village, not wanting to keep Denova waiting. After entering the house he went to what seemed to be the living room.

There was a table with some sort of chess style game with a map and bases set up in the center of the room with two main chairs at the ends of each side. At one side sat Denova himself. He is younger than most would expect, only 14 years old, he is a little younger than Jayden but he was mostly noted by his short white hair and purple eyes. He was still short of around 5"5 height and had a slightly smaller than average body frame. What was even more curious was that he was wearing his casual black long sleeved shirt and grey sweatpants instead of his normal outfit.

He had a slightly bored, but excited expression which confused Jayden even more that he already was. Jayden sat down at one end and slid the taken notes and evidence over to him while He took out and placed colored Red and Blue pieces on the map then asking "Which color Jayden?"

"Yan, you know at this point that I always go red" Jayden answered using the detective's real name.

Yan shrugged as he finished placing the pieces on the map, examining the notes and evidence for a bit and then looking at Jayden.

"I have come to a few decisions and conclusions regarding our assassin and my future. First I've decided to name our assassin Tsuki since he always seems to strike in the night when the moon is fullest. Second I have come to the conclusion that _'Tsuki'_ is more than likely an element user". This grabs Jayden's attention, Yan then elaborates "This is just a theory but that would explain the electrical energy coming off of the dead bodies, also the existence of a series of elemental users explains not only my abilities, but the Lava and Earth users who broke down the gates in Ontario District" Yan explains this while summoning a dark mini tornado of poison in his palm before quickly dispersing it.

Jayden got to thinking "So from the readings we've gotten from all the deceased, we can come to the conclusion that this Tsuki character is more than likely a user of Lightning or something similar".

"Exactly, more than likely he will try to infiltrate the military so he has a better vantage point for assassinating higher officers, the only question is how? That also leads me to the second choice I've made"

Jayden was moderately curious at this "So what is it?"

Yan stared long and hard at the map, then up to the sky, and then finally at Jayden as he then announces to him "This year, I'm joining the 104th Cadet Corps"

* * *

 _[Earlier that day right after the assassination, A outpost outside Trost District, Southern Wall Rose]_

Jin had just returned from another assassination, this time it was corrupt Military Police so it required him to go a bit farther into _'enemy'_ territory.

 _"Anyway I'm sure that Denova will be on my tail sooner or later, but with my recent decisions, that should throw him off my tail."_ Jin thought just as he entered a residence near the outpost tower, a residence he shared.

Already in the room was a dark skinned boy of the same age with a mini-fro. He had a very formal outfit of more of a hitman style, funny for he was a hitman himself.

"From the time you took to get back, I assume it was relatively simple". Jin gave nothing but a nod and shot a bolt at a makeshift metal target Sidney had created recently created.

Before isolating himself in his room he asked "So, your joining the 104th as well huh?"

Sidney responded "Yeah, it's supposed to be interesting, I heard that the Western and Southern Cadet Corps of the 104th were supposed to be trained together with Shadis and Fisher joint training them. There is supposed to be two top 10's so double the chance"

Jin acknowledges him and then he closes the door to his room. Sidney looks away and stares out wondering if he will meet more people with the same abilities as him.

 **This is really gonna be the last chapter before the 104th, everyone else will be introduced then. Not really much else to say here. I'm trying to be on a schedule of updating at least once a week so I'm working on it. Thats really it, read, review all that good jazz and I'll see y'all later.**


	3. A Burning Vengeance

**A Burning** **Vengeance**

 _[Year 847, Krolva District, West Wall Rose]_

For the first time in his life, Markus felt something that he never thought he'd feel in his life. _Vengeance._

After finding Uroah, the Crossford family temporarily relocated to Krolva District in Wall Rose. Leonardo had left to help defenses in the Northern Xelium district in Wall Maria that had surprisingly held out the Titan offensive. He had been instructed to help make a good perimeter that humans still held.

"ughhhhhhhh... This life SUCKS!" shouted a very annoyed Markus. He had been restless since the breach and had planned to join the Scout Regiment to help reclaim the lost wall.

"Pray tell, what can we do brother?" asked Shia, who had become the voice of reason within the group of three. "We aren't old enough or even ready to join the Scouts, much less even combat a Titan"

Markus looked over to his sister and responded "Well what we are old enough to do is join this years Cadet Corps!"

"You can't be serious" Shia looked over with a look or disbelief.

"Think about it, the south and west cadets are training together so we have a better chance to work with more people and gain more allies. What's more we will be trained by Regis Fisher, one of the best Garrison Soldiers in his time!"

This caught the attention of Klaus "While it does sound like a good plan, the keywords were "in his time". That old fossil is almost as old as Pyxis and couldn't ODM to save his life. What could we learn from him?"

In the shadows Uroah watched the trio argue. She seriously considered joining the Cadet Corps like her brother before her. For reasons to avenge her presumed dead father, or to follow in her brothers footsteps. Still she owed a debt to the Crossfords for her life, had they not found her she might have gotten lost and possibly killed like her father in Ontario.

Markus shook his head "C'mon, now you guys are just making excuses. You know full well there are people from all regiments we could learn from. From Uroah's brother in the MP's to the Levi Squad in the Scouts." Markus looked for a moment and then "Look you guys can do what you want but i'm not gonna sit around and rake crops for the next few years of my life, not with my powers." He summoned a flame in his hand.

A flick from Shia's wrist and the flame went out under a gust. "Look if your joining the military, I'm going with you. Someone has to save you from your ambitions, and this is a chance to find others who have the same powers as us"

Klaus stood up "I'm coming too." This caused the older two to look at him in confusion. "Ah don't worry, I'm not suicidal enough to join the Scouts like you two. I'm going because there is nothing else that my talents can be used for."

Markus looked at his brother and sister, "Good, then its settle-" "Not quite" Shia interrupted. "There's someone else who would like to talk"

She motioned towards the spot where Uroah was hiding. Sighing in defeat, she came out to the surprise of the two boys. "So you can sense disturbances in the air now, thats just great" "Hey, I can only sense the area near me. It's coming along slowly" Shia defended.

Uroah rolled her eyes at Shia's powers "So if you guys are joining the cadet corps, I'm going too. I owe you guys a debt of my life, the least I can do is help you all out."

Markus eyed his friend "You do know that this isn't gonna be an easy path to follow right?" "C'mon Markus, who said I was looking for easy?"

After looking around one more time Markus looked at the group "Then it's settled, were gonna join this years cadet corps and then the military"

The Ontario survivors nodded their heads in agreement. Shia and Klaus had a look of excitement and wonder of the military, Markus and Uroah with a look of vengeance and redemption for Ontario and to join the Survey Corps.

 _[Elsewhere in Krolva, Fisher household]_

With a grunt of determination, Cooper brought his steel sword down on a training dummy and cleaved it in two.

He had been training to join the cadet corps as well, but this time he was joining the Garrison Regiment. While he had a number of reasons the main reason was to succeed his father, Regis Fisher, as the Sub-Commander of the Garrison Regiment.

Regis was second to Pyxis in command, giving him the title "Sub-Commander". Speaking of which he oversaw Cooper's training. "I see you do well with a single sword, hows your dual wielding going?"

Cooper looked down in shame "I-I-I- I'm working on it." "Well get used to it boy!" reprimanded the elderly general, "You'll need the twin blades to combat the titans, even if you wan't see too much of them, but..."

"But?" Cooper asked curious

"It's just that i get the feeling something is going to happen, never before has humanity seen humans using the elements like we did in Ontario. That only further reinforces my belief that Crossford's boy is an element user." suspected Regis. He had a rivalry/bad relationship with the Scout's Sub-Commander and was conflicted with his theory.

Cooper looked concerned "Well what will you do if your theory holds true?"

"I have no idea. To help him, take advantage of him, or persecute him? My morals want me to help him, but the two elementals we've seen, proves them a threat. My honor and standing dictates that he must die. Still, he could be put to use..."

Regis looks at Cooper, "I hear he is joining the cadet corps this year. I want you to keep an eye on him. He could possibly lead us to other elementals" Cooper had his suspicions but nodded.

"Remember the name, Markus Crossford."

 **And thats a wrap. This is sorta like a mini chapter, apologies for that. I will try to get more chapters out before break ends.**

 **Again, Happy Holidays! You have any questions, comments or suggestions? You know what to do, or do you? Bah, just review or PM me.**

 **Next chapter is gonna be the Cadet Corps so thats gonna be pretty exciting.**

 **Cya laters people.**


	4. Beginning the Journey

**Beginning the** **Journey**

"Hey! Mop Top!" came the shout from Commandant Keith Shadis as he went over to a certain blond haired cadet.

There were near 1000 people around the age groups of 12-14 year olds. These "kids" were the next generation of soldiers...

The Southern and Western 104th Cadet Corps.

The decision was made by Shadis and the Garrisons Vice-Commander, Regis Fisher, to train the South and West corps together because they believed that together, those cadets could bounce skills off each other and become stronger altogether. It surprisingly got the go ahead from the government so the two proceeded with the training.

Speaking of which, Regis observed from afar the new crop of kids coming in this year, _'Looks like we've got quite the interesting batch this year round. Some average joes from the looks, some_ peasants', Regis thought while he observed Shadis just completely going off on two cadets. Regis flipped through the sign-up files, ' _Wagner and Carolina huh? Nothing particularly outstanding about them, judging by how they look, and from their backgrounds'_.

 _'Then we have some possible wildcards, like this Kirstien',_ Shadis had already drilled said Kirstien, which ended in him curled up on the ground. _'And then we have some... eh's I guess you could say they aren't the brightest bananas of the bunch',_ referring to the shaved Connie Springer and Sasha Blouse, who was now running to the sunset, courtesy of Commandant Shadis. _'I swear, that girl had a death wish, eating in front of Keith like that while he was drilling other cadets'._

Speaking of which, Shadis now had his attention turned to the West half of the cadets. _'I'm letting Keith have his way with these kids. This should be entertaining'._ The first unfortunate victim of the Commandants wrath happened to be a rather large kid with black hair.

"YOU!", came the thunderous shout from Shadis, "What do they call you?". This was met by a firm salute and response, "Ares Atlas! From Krolva District sir!", "Ares? More badass Armin, but that doesn't make up for your size! Why are you here Cadet Atlas?", "To prove my worth as a soldier and defeat as many Titans as I can!"

Shadis stared at the kid, "The Titans might have a hard time digesting someone like you, i guess if you can't kill those bastards with swords you might as well make em choke to death!", and with that, Shadis moved down the line.

 _'Oh here's two good ones for the rest of the day',_ Keith thought as he stared at two certain individuals. Rushing the the first he exclaimed, "Oh now look who we have here", now standing in front of a certain dirty blond-haired noble. "There's no need for introductions. Cadets! This here is Cooper Fisher, the son of Regis Fisher who is Vice-Commander of the Garrison Regiment. Question is, why are you here 'Prince Charming' ?"

Many, if not all the others were staring at the man in question. Cooper firmly saluted and responded, "Sir, I'm here to join the Garrison Regiment and succeed my fathers position as a leader of humanity!". Shadis scoffed, "You? Leader? You look like you can barely operate the ODM gear, let alone lead humanity against the forces who would see us snuffed out!", "Well pretty soon my dad won't be able to operate the gear at all, so we're on pretty even ground wouldn't you say?"

Gasps of shock could be heard from many cadets to Cooper's response. Shadis responded with a punch to the gut. A stone hard punch which made Cooper kneel over and fall to the ground in pain. "If you want to lead humanity, lesson 1: Respect your elders. You aren't earning any favors right now", and with that Keith moves on to the next cadet. Meanwhile, Regis watched from above, "Not even a day has passed and you're already on his bad side."

Shadis moved to his final victim, a brown-haired, dark skinned, cadet who just so happened to catch the interest of both Shadis and Fisher from the get-go. _'It's him',_ Regis thought. "What kind of name do you have Cadet?", came the shout followed by a salute.

"Markus Crossford from Ontario district sir!", already earning stares just by the mention of the name and district. "Ontario as in the district that fell two years ago to rouge humans, and Crossford as in Leonardo and Sophia, two of the greatest soldiers that humanity has ever had the pleasure of knowing?", Keith asked. "Yessir, the one and same", "Now Crossford, why are you and your siblings here?", Keith had a calm tone to his voice now.

Markus smiled, "Why do you think? To follow in our parents footsteps and join the Scout Regiment, then to make those Earth and Lava bastards pay for their audacity". The finish was with a darker tone and Shadis smiled. Keeping the same calm tone, "Well your not gonna have the chance to do that if you can't even outpace them, now can you?". Markus looked up confused, then Shadis shouted, "Crossford! Join Braus out there on the field, and run till the sun sets! One more thing, if I see that Braus has run faster and farther than you by the time the sun sets, its off to the fields for you!"

Markus was taken aback by the new task, especially since Sasha had already gotten a head start on him, but Shadis didn't wait for a response. "NOW GET TO IT!", and with that, Markus was off running.

* * *

 _[Later that day, Dusk]_

The silhouettes of Sasha Braus and Markus Crossford could be seen running through the setting of the fields. Many of the cadets actually watched them go and Markus seemed to actually catch up to Sasha. Among those staring on were Shia and Klaus. "Well he was screwed the moment Shadis decided to put his eyes on him. At least it looks like we're in the clear", Klaus commented.

The cadets had been dismissed for the day, but what caught Shia's eye was the wagon carrying a few kids away from the site of the training. "Dropouts? Already?", Shia asked. "Yeah", Klaus confirmed, "I guess some kids thought this was easier, or some don't have the stomach like we do, or some just got scared by the Commandant. Either way if you can't fight you gotta go to the fields, make yourself useful to humanity somehow"

"I can't believe that they'd rather pull plants than fight", something that came from a green-eyed cadet with a serious look of disgust towards the dropouts. The siblings joined in on the conversation.

"I mean, I know about some of us but you didn't mention where you were from Eren", the kid named Marco brought up, to which Eren put a hand on the shoulder of 'Mop Top' responding, "Same as Armin here, from Shiganshina"

This was of course met by stares of shock from the others and a look of interest from the siblings, "Look at that sis, another survivor of that day, but he's from Shiganshina with the whole Colossal and Armored Titan thing". Shia looked on, "Something tells me he's also here for the same reason we came here, to get back the homes we lost. We could use him as an ally, although looks don't kill in this world so we'll have to see how good he is on the field"

* * *

 **Boom! Ok so first thing's first, I'm on a schedule that should have me releasing at least 2 chapters of something a month so your not gonna see a year of nothing from this story again so thats good. If you haven't checked my bio yet, there will be a third story coming soon and you'll see a sneak peak at it this Wednesday so yea. I'm also going to try for longer chapters to have more content to hold you all over.**

 **Also this is late but Merry Christmas to everyone who celebrates it, Happy Holidays to everyone and the next time I upload it will be a whole new year. Here's to 2020 being a better year for me and you all around.**

 **Of course as always, feel free to leave a review if you have questions or comments or you can PM me, once again whatever is clever. Peace.**


End file.
